


Preoccupied

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: Ryuu just doesn't understand why Noya doesn't have a girlfriend.Written for SASO '17





	Preoccupied

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "No Homo- The Lonely Island"

“Don’t you think it’s weird that Noya-san doesn’t have a girlfriend?” Ryuu asked Saeko one evening.

“Not as weird as the fact that you keep obsessing over this,” Saeko replied, not taking her eyes off the romance drama on the TV. Ryuu pulled a face and shoved a foot into her thigh. She sighed and looked at him.

“Look, you and I both know that Yuu is great, but he’s also a volleyball-obsessed punk, just like you. Girls in high school aren’t interested in that. It’ll happen; don’t worry.” She turned back to the TV, then shot him a look out of the corner of her eye. “Why are you more concerned about Yuu not having a girlfriend than you not having one, anyway?”

“Shut up.” Ryuu reddened and kicked at her again. Saeko laughed.

 

Ryuu watched Noya, trying to figure out how girls saw him. He was short, yeah, but he also had strong legs and quick reflexes, which had to count for something. And his eyes and smile were so bright it was ridiculous. Noya had really nice skin, too, even if it was covered in bruises half the time. But wasn’t that the sort of thing where girls would see, and want to count those bruises and admire them and kiss them better?

Noya was loud, and stubborn, but it was because he was passionate about everything. Didn’t girls like passion? And ok, he couldn’t sit through any movie quietly, but that was kind of funny, and anyway, nobody’s perfect. Plus, he was so cool! How could anyone not fall in love with him? Had they ever seen him play, all focus and lightning fast moves? Even his other teammates didn’t seem to know (or rather, they had a bunch of ideas, but none of them properly satisfied Ryuu).

What was wrong with these girls?

 

“Hey, Ryuu, you all right?” Noya asked. “You’ve been spacing out a lot recently.” 

Ryuu started and looked up at Noya.

“Huh? Oh,” he scratched the back of his neck. “I guess I have, yeah. Sorry.”

“Y’allright?” Noya repeated through a mouth full of pretzels.

“Totally fine,” Ryuu replied. _I was thinking about what it would be like to date you_ , he didn’t say. That would probably sound weird. Noya narrowed his eyes; he could tell when Ryuu was lying. Noya leaned over the table until he was nose-to-nose with Ryuu, his eyes so narrowed they were practically scrunched closed. He looked ridiculous, and Ryuu wanted to laugh.

He kissed him instead. A quick lunge forward to press their mouths together, barely avoiding bashing their noses into each other. Ryuu didn’t know he was going to do it, didn’t know how much he wanted to, until he did it, and as soon as he realized what was happening, he pulled back.

Noya stared at him, eyes wide. Then he started laughing.

“What the hell, dude?” Ryuu felt his stomach disappear. “That was awful!” Noya was still laughing, and Ryuu was torn between wanting to shrink away to nothing and joining in. He settled for an awkward smile and blinking rapidly.

Noya crawled up onto the table and kneeled in front of Ryuu. He took his face in his hands and leaned in.

“Here,” he said.

They were kissing again, somehow. They were kissing again, properly, and Noya had started it. It was awesome. Girls really, really didn’t know what they were missing. 

Ryuu brought his hands up to pet Noya’s arms, feeling ridiculous and light-headed.

Maybe it was ok that girls didn’t know what they were missing, if it meant that he and Noya could kiss like this.


End file.
